camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Amber Spera
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Amber Kuran page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 22:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Word bubble Hello there. I saw your forum on the help desk and I'd like to suggest going to the Getting started Guide for ways on creating a word bubble for your char. If you have other questions, feel free to ask :) Someone tried to help but he had trouble too19:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) how do i type the word bubble like in conversation?19:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) Word Bubble If you've already made the page for the word bubble, there may be 2 ways of typing/activating your word bubble. The first would this: { {Nameofthetemplate|~ ~ ~ ~ ~|YourMessage} } ' (Just remove the spaces). If you type that in, you'll have the time and message. The second one you could try would be '{ {NameoftheTemplate|YourMessage} } Note that the | is not a lower case L. If ever you haven't made a page for your word bubble, just tell me (send me an IM on my talk, please) and I'll make one for you :) Page Could you link me to the template page? I finally understand how to make a word bubble. Just have to add my name to the hades cabin page15:37, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) I need help though. When i type the word bubble, the message comes out as 2 then i have to change it19:13, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) Word bubble You use the code: '''{ {Amber Semele||Message} } '''Just remove the spaces between the 2 {'s :) Re:Hades Cabin On it :) Anything else? Re:V5 character page Kindly see the Version 5 Character Page template for easier V5 coding. um the link you gave me doesnt work 13:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) >.< Right, sorry about that >.< Template:Version 5 Character Page. There we go. Next time, message me your reply so I can know for sure that you replied, alright? :) its confusing...do i just copy the code?17:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) Re: You copy the one under "empty coding". Go to your char page, click source mode then paste the empty coding there. afterwards, just fill it all in :) Then you're good to go. There's an example below it to help you if you're confused. Re There really is no other way to explain it. The template is already the most simplified and easiest way we can present coding. All you need to do is fill in what needs to be filled in. I trust that you've seen the entirety of the page. If yes, you will come across the section named "empty coding". All you need to do is highlight what's in the "empty coding" section, copy it, then paste it onto your character page. Afterwards, you just fill it out. Info You'll need to give me all the info I'll need, the colors for the borders, headers, backgrounds, shadows, etc. Done Fixed: Amber Semele . Not sure if that's how you wanted to it to look though.... since the font's kinda small but maybe that's just me. I love it. It turned out better than i thought....thank you03:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC)Amber Spera (talk) Character We are sorry to say that your character, Amber Semele, has been deleted due to your inactivity since the 16th of last month. If you wish to retrieve her back, contact me or any admin, and inform us of your schedule to prevent any further deletion of your character/s. Thanks. :)